


Belief is a light gone out yet burning, gold, red

by alter_antarctica



Series: Shameless US Femslash Week [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Day 5 - Angst, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Shameless US Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shit-ton of vodka, the blunts she’d smoked with Iggy, and Mandy feels gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief is a light gone out yet burning, gold, red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a companion drabble to the third Svetlana drabble I wrote for Day 1 Firsts. This is Mandy POV. If I’d thought about it with any common sense, I would have put the two together in one post on the same day – but forethought is not my friend.  
> The title comes from Carol Ann Duffy.  
> Written for the Shameless US Femslash Week – Day 5 Angst

A shit-ton of vodka, the blunts she’d smoked with Iggy, and Mandy feels gone.Svetlana wants something from her. She’s refilling Mandy’s glass every time air hits bottom.

“You dare?”

“This a game?” asks Mandy.

Svetlana smiles, then leans forward and licks her tongue around Mandy’s mouth. It’s warm, spiky-tasting. Mandy can’t help her head following forward when Svetlana ends the kiss.

“Want more?”

Mandy nods. Svetlana’s fingers are everywhere: dipping, tightening, springing.

Afterwards, her blood’s stopped boiling, she understands. “You fuck me to fuck with my brother?”

Svetlana’s eyes say no, but her fingers distract saying yes, yes, yes.


End file.
